Our Valentine's Day
by LeiliPattz
Summary: *Crianças de Young Love, I Promise e Merry Xmas Baby* Bella e Edward passam por mais um Dia dos Namorados, mas um dos mais importantes de todos.


**OUR VALENTINE'S DAY  
><strong>

**Título: **Our Valentine's Day**  
>Autora: <strong>Leili Pattz**  
>Beta: <strong>Milena Mendes**  
>Shipper: <strong>Bella/Edward**  
>Gênero: <strong>Romance/Familia**  
>Censura: <strong>Livre**  
>Sinopse: <strong>_*Crianças de Young Love, I Promise e Merry Xmas Baby*_ Bella e Edward passam por mais um Dia dos Namorados, mas um dos mais importantes de todos.

****Disclaimer:** **A história pertence a mim, e os personagens em sua maioria, a Stephenie Meyer. Mas a estória fofa é minha. Não copie.

* * *

><p>Links importantes: <strong>i(.)imgur(.)comepvqK(.)jpg**_ (piano)_ **i(.)imgur(.)com/HFiJn(.)jpg** (caixa de música) **i(.)imgur(.)com/GnOGo(.)jpg** _(relógio de bolso)_

A idade deles continua a de Merry Xmas Baby, Bella com 8 anos e Edward com 10

* * *

><p><strong>~x~<strong>

O Dia dos Namorados era algo que Bella e Edward aprenderam a conviver durante os anos. Claro que sempre de modo inocente, afinal eles são apenas crianças, mas a cada ano que passava seus presentes mudavam, e não foi diferente naquele fevereiro de 1989.

Bella estava com sua mãe em uma grande loja em Port Angeles onde tinha de tudo um pouco, mas ela não sabia o que comprar. Renée estava sendo paciente e tentava ajudar a filha a comprar o que queria. A garotinha disse que não queria dar um brinquedo, mas também não queria dar somente um cartão, para ela tinha que ser algo mais significativo.

- Bella meu amor, já andamos em toda a loja, não tem nada aqui que você tenha gostado mesmo? - Renée perguntou quando saíram da sessão de carrinhos em miniaturas.

- Não mamãe, queria que fosse algo mais bonito - a menininha olhou para os pés e suspirou agoniada.

- Vamos pensar, o Edward gosta de carrinhos, mas não é isso que você quer dar de presente para ele - a garotinha assentiu. - Ele começou a tocar piano tem um mês, você sabe se ele gosta? - Bella sorriu meio tímida ao lembrar de um fato sobre o piano.

- Sim mamãe, ele gosta. Edward disse que quando aprender mais, vai fazer uma música pra mim - suas pequenas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e Renée sorriu para a filha.

- Então podemos ir para uma loja de música, quem sabe comprar algumas partituras em branco, para ele compor a sua música - Renée abriu a porta do carro para a filha que se acomodou bem no banco de trás.

- Sim mamãe - ela suspirou pensativa - mas o dia dos namorados já é amanhã e se eu não conseguir encontrar nada, o que eu faço?

- Edward vai amar qualquer coisa que você fizer meu amor, você o conhece tão bem. Ele não se importa com coisas enormes, não aprendeu nada com a confusão no Natal?

- Eu sei mamãe, eu aprendi. Eu também não me importo com o que ele vai me dar, mesmo que seja um cartão, um desenho ou uma flor, será importante.

- Por isso meu bem, não fique assim tão preocupada tudo bem? Vamos encontrar alguma coisa, se não conseguirmos um presente tão grande como você quer, podemos fazer bombons com recheio de uva que ele ama e você pode levar para ele amanhã o que acha?

- Acho ótimo mamãe, mesmo que encontremos um presente, podemos fazer os bombons? E desenhar corações? - a voz da menina era emocionada e apaixonada a sua maneira. Seu sorriso era brilhante e os olhos chocolate transbordavam animação.

- Claro meu amor. Olha chegamos - Renée estacionou em uma vaga perto da loja de instrumentos, e ajudou a filha da descer do carro.

O local cheirava a madeira, tinha uma música calma ao fundo, e muitos instrumentos diferentes. Bella se permitiu explorar a loja olhando as vitrines com atenção, enquanto Renée perguntava sobre partituras. Depois de alguns segundos algo chamou atenção da pequena garota. Era um piano em miniatura marrom, com um banquinho redondo na frente dele e tinha detalhes perfeitos.

Era isso, ela pensou enquanto chamou sua mãe. Renée se aproximou e ficou encantada com o pequeno instrumento.

- É isso mesmo que você quer comprar meu amor?

- Sim mamãe, o Edward vai amar.

- Tenho certeza que ele vai adorar - Renée pediu para o vendedor pegar o piano da vitrine e Bella sorriu feliz e aliviada. Saíram da loja com uma pasta com partituras e o pequeno piano embrulhado delicadamente para presente.

Em um lugar distante dali, um garotinho de cabelos bagunçados e olhos verdes olhava para a pequena caixa na sua frente. Era o presente do dia dos namorados para a sua Bella. Ele tinha passado dias pensando em algo, mas suas ideias nunca eram boas o suficiente, até que sua mãe lhe deu a ideia da caixinha de música.

Eles compraram em Port Angeles à 3 dias atrás e hoje Edward iria junto com sua mãe fazer um lindo embrulho e um cartão para acompanhar o presente. Esme chegou na mesa carregando alguns papéis de embrulho, um pedaço de cartolina azul, fita adesiva, tesoura, cola, lápis de cor e canetinhas.

- Pronto para começar? - ela perguntou ao filho, enquanto colocava tudo em cima da mesa e separava o que deveria ser feito primeiro.

- Sim mamãe - o garotinho respondeu.

- Tudo bem, vamos começar pelo cartão já que ele vai ficar dentro do embrulho - Esme cortou o pedaço da cartolina enquanto Edward pensava no que escrever.

Não demorou muito e ele já sabia o que deveria fazer. Com a cartolina em formato de cartão ele desenhou um lindo coração na capa e com muito cuidado pintou de vermelho, escreveu o nome da sua menina embaixo desse. Escreveu sua pequena mensagem e o cartão estava pronto.

Esme sorria para a obra do filho, achava encantador todo aquele namoro de criança e se sentia feliz pelo filho ter uma amiga tão especial como a pequena Bella. Ela era doce, educada, um pouco teimosa, mas sempre deixava seu filho com um brilho lindo no olhar. Ela pensava se isso iria durar pelos anos, se um dia eles iriam se casar. Ela desejava que sim, imaginava que um dia seu Edward iria ser um lindo homem casado, com filhos, amando e sendo amado, completamente feliz, e se fosse com a Bella iria ser melhor.

- Ficou bonito mamãe? - ele perguntou mostrando para ela seu trabalho.

- Está perfeito meu amor, Bella vai adorar. Agora escolha um dos embrulhos para começarmos.

Edward escolheu um embrulho azul com estrelas amarelas, e com muita atenção e cuidado ajudou a mãe a embrulhar a caixa junto com o cartão. Ele estava ansioso para que a tarde do próximo dia chegasse logo e pudesse presentear a sua garota de cabelos castanhos. Olhou para aquele presente e sorriu para si mesmo, enquanto ajudava a mãe a arrumar a mesa.

~x~

O dia 14 amanheceu frio como na maioria dos dias em Forks. Bella estava bem agasalhada com um conjunto azul-marinho e tênis pretos. Os cabelos escondidos por um gorro e as mãos por luvas, que também eram pretos. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas pelo frio, e tudo o que a garota queria era chegar logo na sala de aula quentinha. Renée a deixou na porta da escola e beijou sua testa lhe desejando um bom dia, para logo a menininha entrar na escola fugindo do vento e da chuva fininha que começava a cair.

Ao chegar na sala alguns de seus coleguinhas já estavam lá, mas a menina foi direto para a sua carteira ao lado de Angela Weber que estava tão agasalhada quanto ela. Bella observou que a pequena amiga tinha um cartão nas mãos e murmurava alguma coisa que a menina não conseguia ouvir.

- Angela você está bem?

- Sim Bella, é só que eu fiz esse cartão para o Ben, mas eu não tenho coragem para entregar - a garota de pele morena e grandes olhos escuros olhava para a amiga por trás de suas lentes.

- Ang, você não tem que ficar envergonhada, o Ben gosta de você, ele te deu uma flor semana passada tenho certeza que ele vai amar o seu cartão.

- É que eu nunca fiz isso antes.

- Não tem mistério, se você tem medo da reação dele então entregue na hora de ir embora.

- Pode ser uma boa ideia - a menina sorriu agradecida pelo concelho da amiga. Nesse momento a professora, Srta. Carmen, fechou a porta da sala e o local ficou mais aquecido.

Logo após algumas horas de aula, eles foram para o lanche. Bella encontrou Edward sentado na mesa deles no refeitório que estava quentinho e cheirando a cookies. Ele já estava com duas canecas de leite quente com canela e um prato com cookies de chocolate e de aveia em forma de coração.

Ao vê-la se aproximar da mesa, Edward levantou-se para puxar a cadeira para sua namorada, ele tinha aprendido isso a um tempo com seu pai: _"É educado puxar a cadeira para uma dama sentar, e depois ajudá-la a ajustar a cadeira com a mesa. E também quando ela for levantar." _Bella corou com isso e agradeceu seu namorado que a cada dia se tornava mais encantador.

Sentiu o olhar dele e quando o olhou viu aquele sorriso lindo em seu rosto e seus olhos verdes brilhando, o coraçãozinho da pequena parecia que iria sair do peito de tanto que batia rápido.

- Feliz dia dos namorados Bella - ele disse enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha. Ela sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes e sorriu timidamente.

- Feliz dia dos namorados Edward - piscou olhando-o sob os cílios como tinha visto uma mulher fazer em um filme que assistiu com sua mãe no domingo. Bella perguntou para a mãe se poderia fazer isso para o Edward, e Renée sorriu dizendo que sim, era bonito e o faria ficar encantado.

E isso foi o que aconteceu, o garoto realmente não sabia o que sentia naquele momento que os belos olhos cor de chocolate o olhavam debaixo para cima, enquanto os cílios longos de sua menina batiam um contra o outro de forma delicada e bonita. Ele só sabia que seu coração era um grande furacão e seu estômago se apertou ficando gelado ao mesmo tempo. Reprimiu um suspiro enquanto pensava em algo para falar.

- Vamos comer nossos biscoitos e tomar o leite antes que fique frio - foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu pensar. Ela concordou e eles começaram a comer os biscoitos e a conversar sobre os planos para a tarde. Depois da escola cada um iria para sua casa almoçar e depois Edward iria para a casa de Bella onde iriam ficar por toda a tarde juntos.

Depois do lanche as crianças foram para as suas salas e terminaram mais um dia de aula, logo todo estavam empacotados com suas roupas de frio e esperando os pais nas suas salas, já que estava chovendo e não teria como eles saírem. Renée chegou e buscou Bella, ao mesmo tempo que Esme buscava Edward em sua sala. Cada criança foi para a sua casa animada para a tarde que iriam ter.

~x~

Bella estava literalmente roendo suas miúdas unhas enquanto quicava no sofá da sala a espera do seu namorado. Era como se tudo estivesse durando uma eternidade para passar, sua ansiedade para poder entregar o seu presente era enorme. A caixa embrulhada estava ao seu lado no sofá junto com um cartão, as partituras e a pequena caixa de bombons.

Quando ouviu o carro estacionar em frente a casa, a pequena ajeitou suas tranças e suspirou pegando as duas caixas e colocando em seu colo. Renée abriu a porta para a amiga e seu _genro_, deu um beijo em sua testa e disse onde Bella estava. O garoto estava com o embrulho em mãos, e sentia o estômago revirar de nervoso enquanto se aproximava da sala.

Viu a figura da menina com suas duas tranças olhando para as mãos, ele se aproximou lentamente do sofá e ela o viu pelo canto do olho, sorrindo levemente antes de levantar o olhar. Suspirou feliz enquanto Edward sentava ao seu lado e sorria para ela, fazendo aquele calorzinho cobrir seu coração.

- Feliz dia dos namorados Bella, eu espero que goste do seu presente - ele estendeu a caixa para a garota, que deixou o outro presente entre suas pernas para pegar.

- Obrigada Edward - ela deixou a caixa ao seu lado, para entregar-lhe os presentes - Feliz dia dos namorados - seus dentes morderam o lábio inferior enquanto o pequeno de olhos verdes pegava as caixas da sua mão.

Ao mesmo tempo os dois abriram os seus presentes. Bella sorriu brilhantemente para a caixinha de musica enquanto dava corda na parte de trás e via a bailarina rodar junto com a música suave. Edward passava seus pequenos dedos pelas minusculas teclas do piano em miniatura, sua pequena menina o conhecia tão bem e já sabia que ele estava encantado com aquele instrumento. Abriu a pasta de partituras e sorriu emocionado, o seu sonho era aprender a compor para poder fazer uma música para a sua garota.

Olhou para Bella e viu seu sorriso lindo enquanto olhava a bailarina rodando, e ele se sentiu ainda mais feliz por ser o responsável dessa linda expressão no seu rosto. Ele viu o cartão no seu colo, era feito em cartolina verde e tinha vários corações vermelhos e rosa com glitter. Quando abriu a letra redondinha e delicada da sua namorada lhe transmitia uma mensagem:

_Feliz dia dos namorados Edward, obrigada por ser meu namorado e melhor amigo. _

_Eu amo você, do primeiro fio de cabelo bagunçado até o seu dedinho torto do pé._

_Muitos beijos da sua namorada, _

_Bella Swan._

Ele riu audivelmente por sua mensagem, e reconheceu que seu dedinho do pé era torto. Bella o olhou ao ouvir sua risada, tinha ficado tão distraída com a caixinha e parecia ter saído de uma bolha, viu o que ele estava fazendo e riu baixinho atraindo a atenção do garoto. Ele sorriu e fez sinal para ela ler o seu cartão. Ela pegou, e observou o coração na capa com seu nome, abriu para poder ler o que estava escrito na letra elegante demais para um garoto de 10 anos.

_Feliz dia dos namorados Bella. _

_Daqui a muitos anos eu quero continuar olhando para os seus lindos olhos chocolate e continuar te chamando de minha namorada._

_Eu te amo,_

_Edward Cullen_

A pequena sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos e fungou baixinho. Edward assustado achando que ela não tinha gostado da sua mensagem, deixou seu presente de lado para se aproximar da sua namoradinha. Acariciou seus cabelos, passando os dedos por uma de suas tranças.

- Você não gostou? - ele perguntou baixinho. Bella o olhou com um sorriso doce nos lábios e sem dizer nada lhe deu um selinho um tanto demorado, o pegando desprevenido. Edward corou sorrindo timidamente, e quando a olhou viu as lágrimas fininhas em seu rosto.

- Eu amei Edward, eu chorei porque eu amei - ela sussurrou. O menino estendeu a mão para limpar o seu rostinho, sussurrou que amava ela mais do que seu bolo de chocolate preferido, a fazendo rir e não chorar mais.

Nesse momento ouviram Renée os chamando para comer bolo de morango. Os dois deixaram seus presentes no sofá e de mãos dadas foram até a cozinha. A mãe da garota se derreteu ao ver aquela cena, achava aquele _relacionamento_, se é que se podia chamar assim, o mais doce e inocente de todos. Edward novamente puxou a cadeira para Bella sentar, deixando Renée impressionada com o gesto e mais encantada com o carinho do jovem por sua filha.

Serviu-lhes dois pedaços generosos de bolo com achocolatado. Eles comeram felizes, e de vez em quando ela observava como Edward acariciava as tranças da filha, ou a sua mão, ou a sua bochecha. Renée desejava que isso durasse para sempre, mesmo quando eles crescessem e as coisas mudassem, todo esse amor infantil era lindo e encantador, não merecia ficar preso na infância.

Depois do lanche eles foram brincar no quarto da Bella, já que o frio e a chuva os impedia de ir para a casa da árvore. Edward às vezes se aproximava dela para roubar um selinho ou outro, ele gostava da eletricidade que corria em seu corpo cada vez que entrava em contato com ela dessa forma. Era tão gostoso, e ele imaginava como isso seria quando eles fossem adultos. Ele sabia que os adultos se beijavam de forma diferente, mas eles ainda eram crianças e estavam autorizados a apenas dar pequenos selinhos. Não que ele estivesse reclamando.

Edward foi até a cama de Bella, enquanto a menina estava no chão desenhando alguma coisa, e abriu a outra caixa que não tinha tido a oportunidade de ver. Ali dentro continham 8 bombons que ele já reconhecia, eram os bombons de uva da tia Renée. Lembrou de uma cena de filme que há muito tempo tinha visto, quando um homem dava para sua namorada um pedaço do bombom na boca. Será que Bella iria gostar se ele fizesse isso? _Só vou saber se eu tentar, _ele pensou.

Sentou-se ao lado dela, que estava concentrada em pintar uma estrela com delicadeza, e mordeu um pedaço do bombom. Era tão gostoso e ninguém sabia fazer esse doce como a tia Renée. Tomando coragem, ele pensou novamente se deveria fazer isso, mas achou que sim. Sua mãe tinha suspirado nessa cena, e dito que era muito romântico. Ele queria ser romântico com sua Bella.

- Bella... - ele a chamou. A menina tirou sua atenção do desenho.

- Sim? - ela o olhou e viu que estava com um bombom na mão. - Oh, você gostou do bombom? - sorriu esperando uma resposta positiva.

- Claro, eu amo os bombons da tia Renée, mas não era isso é que... - respirou fundo tomando coragem. Se aproximou dela, levando o bombom aos lábios pequenos e bonitinhos da menina, que um pouco impressionada os separou para que o doce entrasse em sua boca. Mordeu o chocolate com um pedaço da uva, e apreciou o doce lentamente.

O menino sorriu ao ver como os olhinhos dela ficavam pequenininhos cada vez que ela comia algo que gostava, e fazia barulhinhos engraçados e fofinhos. Bella abriu os olhos e sorriu para ele de lábios fechados. Seu coraçãozinho estava a mil com o gesto do menino, e pensou que poderia flutuar por ai.

Eles eram assim, crianças, inocentes, apaixonadas a sua maneira, fofos, românticos, desejam que o futuro deles fosse assim, juntos. E no fundo eles sabiam que isso iria acontecer.

E foi assim que a noite do Dia dos Namorados de 2012, Edward se sentia nervoso como a 23 anos atrás. Olhava para o embrulho em sua mão, e se lembrava com exatidão daquele dia. Seu piano em miniatura estava em seu escritório, um pouco prejudicado pelo tempo, mas inteiro.

Em sua mão estava o presente da sua Bella, ela estava no quarto se arrumando. Edward tinha feito uma noite perfeita para eles. Seus dois filhos estavam na casa de seus pais, que fizeram questão de ficar com os netos para que o filho e a sua esposa aproveitassem o dia dos namorados.

A sala de jantar da casa estava decorada, e o jantar estava a mesa. Edward tinha feito _filé de salmão ao molho de alcaparras,_ _acompanhado por batatas gratinadas salpicadas com ervas _e uma _salada fria_. De sobremesa ele pediu a sua amada sogra para fazer alguns bombons de uva, que ele buscou quando deixou os filhos na casa dos pais.

Sua atenção voltou-se para escada quando ouviu o barulho de saltos. Sua garota estava linda, com sapatos pretos nos pés, um vestido azul-marinho que ia até a metade das coxas, e os cabelos soltos caindo nos ombros nus. Ela segurava uma caixa nas mãos, e sorria como nunca. Para Edward os sorrisos dela sempre eram lindos, um mais encantador do que o outro.

Ao chegar no final da escada, Bella foi recebida pelo marido, que segurou sua mão com carinho a ajudando terminar de descer os degraus. Recebeu também um beijo, profundo e apaixonado. A muito os dois tinham descoberto como era beijar como adultos, e como isso consumia por dentro. Queimava, dava calafrios, pequenos choques, arrepiava e vibrava tudo em seus corpos. Ao se separarem, os dois buscavam por ar, Edward escovou seus lábios na bochecha de sua amada e se afastou um pouco dela.

- Feliz dia dos namorados meu amor - sussurrou olhando em seus olhos.

- Feliz dia dos namorados querido. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo muito. Venha vamos trocar os presentes para podermos ir jantar, eu espero que você goste, dos dois.

- É claro que eu vou gostar Edward, eu amo tudo o que você faz para mim - ela disse enquanto pegava a caixa dele, e lhe entregava o seu. - Você primeiro - ele riu assentindo, e abriu a caixa.

Dentro havia um relógio de bolso antigo, mas que tinha sido restaurado. Ele reconhecia aquele relógio, pertenceu ao seu avô e que faleceu a alguns anos deixando a peça para o neto, além da grande herança, mas para o rapaz nada era mais valioso do que aquela peça.

- Bella, é lindo - ele abriu o relógio e viu que estava funcionando. - Eu não acredito, obrigado. É o melhor presente de todos - beijou-a rapidamente.

- Fico tão feliz que você gostou, eu sabia que o relógio estava guardado por estar tão velho e não funcionando mais, agora você pode usá-lo - ela sorriu feliz por ter acertado no presente.

- Muito obrigado, nada me deixa mais feliz, além de ver você satisfeita com o seu presente. É a sua vez.

Bella abriu o embrulho, e no primeiro pedaço da madeira reconheceu a sua caixinha de música. Alguns anos atrás ela tinha parado de funcionar, e ela não tinha conseguido mandar arrumar. Ofegou quando abriu a caixinha, e deu corda vendo a bailarina rodar. A música continuava lá, linda e delicada como era a tantos anos.

Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, e derramou pelo seu rosto. Olhou para seu marido tão dedicado, e se inclinou para beijá-lo.

- Obrigada meu amor. Como você conseguiu fazer isso?

- Dois meses atrás eu encontrei a caixa dentro do closet, e pesquisei na internet algum lugar que concertava. Eles faziam em Seattle, então eu inventei aquela viagem para nós e em uma manhã que você dormia eu fui até o restaurador, ele sabia como concertar e eu teria que ir buscar em pelo menos 3 ou 4 semanas. Rezei para você não sentir falta da caixa durante esse tempo, e eu pudesse te surpreender. E eu consegui.

- Sim, você conseguiu. Essa caixa é muito importante pra mim, tudo o que ela representa. Eu ainda tenho aquele cartão, você sabe - ele riu assentindo.

- Eu também tenho, e meu dedinho do pé ainda é torto - eles riram deixando seus presentes na sala, caminharam juntos para a sala de jantar.

- Eu te amo Edward - Bella disse antes que começassem a jantar. - Eu amo tudo em você, por dentro e por fora.

- Eu te amo minha Bella, minha menina, minha garota, minha namorada, minha melhor amiga - ele acariciou sua bochecha como uma pena. - E vou te amar para sempre.

E assim foi, viveram felizes em todos os dias, sendo amigos, namorados, pais, marido e mulher.

**~*FIM*~**

* * *

><p><strong>Explosão de fofura nesse Dia dos Namorados. Os dois sempre tão fofos, que me deixam emocionada enquanto escrevo.<br>**

**E é com essa O/s que eu encerro a série desses dois, que começou com Young Love, escrita de presente de aniversário para a Milena, e depois continuei usando em outros momentos. Essa é a última O/s deles, e claro irei criar outras estórias nos feriados que dá para escrever algo, mas com personagens diferentes.**

**Obrigada por lerem e comentem por favor**

**Beijos **

**xx  
><strong>


End file.
